


We'll protect you

by artisticpear



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Assault, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Out of Character, Panic Attacks, Protection, Sad Oma Kokichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticpear/pseuds/artisticpear
Summary: Ouma hugged her tight and let her run soothing circles on his back. "We'll protect you, Ouma."
Relationships: Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi & Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 242





	We'll protect you

**Author's Note:**

> Triggering themes.

Ouma was pinned to his door. "M-momota chan, what are you-"

"Open the fucking door, Ouma." Ouma twisted underneath Kaito's weight. 

"I-I kinda can't.." Ouma paused. "You're on top of me remember.." Kaito growled and released ouma slightly. Ouma opened the door slowly before getting pushed through the door frame. Kaito turned around locking the door.

"M-momota chan.." Ouma's voice had a small amount of fear laced through it, his facade faltering. 

"Shut up." Kaito ran his hands through his hair, angrily keeping his eyes on the frightened boy in front of him. Ouma knew from his life within dice what he thought was going to happen. 

"P-please don't." Ouma trembled, returning the gaze to the astronaut in front of him. Kaito looks up at him.

"Don't fucking what." He hissed, getting closer to him. Ouma raised his arms in defense, backed up and hit his back against the wall.

"I-I'm sure we can talk this out." Ouma squeezed his eyes shut out of fear holding his arms out in efforts to stop Kaito from getting any closer. Kaito grabbed the boys wrist and spun him around, making Ouma hiss in the process. That fucking hurt. The smaller boy held his wrist in pain. "P-please…. please…" He trailed off backing up.

"Shut up you lying little shit!" Kaito inched closer. Ouma collapsed into a defensive ball on the floor. "What the fuck?! Lay off the fucking act."

"P-please j-just let us talk about this! I-I don't.. p-please l-leave me alone!" Ouma squeaked. Ouma was crying at this point. He wheezed through his words. 

He didn't know how long he had been there when he eventually heard footsteps nearing closer and he was in the air, held up by his checkered scarf. Then he was dropped and Kaito was gone. 

Ouma curled himself up. He couldn't care less that the door was still open. He just wanted to stop crying. Soon he heard more footsteps. "N-no, please-"

"Ouma kun?" A familiar voice spoke. He didn't recognize it immediately, but it caught up to him later. "Hey.. hey are you okay?" 

"Ouma?" Another voice asked. They reached a hand to help him but ouma violently jerked away. He looked up through teary eyes to reveal the two people in front of him. Saihara stood closer to the door and Himiko was the one who had extended her hand. He could see the worry in their eyes. 

"Ouma kun?" Himiko asked calmly, "what happened?" Ouma wiped his eyes. 

"I-I'm fine.." he insisted, sitting up. 

"I don't think you are.." Saihara replied, kneeling down. "If you don't want to talk about it that's fine.."

"K-kaito.. was really violent with me.." He said quietly. "That's all. He was angry and just got really violent." He said, holding his wrist and hissing slightly. 

"Can I look at your arm, ouma kun?" Himiko asked. Ouma looked down and let her look at it. It wasn't sprained but it was slightly swollen and red.

"Why was Kaito angry with you?" Saihara asked.

"Just me being me I guess.." Ouma muttered."an annoying lying little shit." 

"Hey… you're not a bad person though. You might be a liar but I'm sure there's a psychological reason for that." Ouma hummed in response. 

"Did he..do anything to you?" Himiko asked, pushing her hat up a bit. Ouma shook his head.

"J-just scared me I guess…" Ouma scratched the back of his neck.

"Not… lying?" Himiko asked skeptically.

"I'm too shaken up to lie." He chuckled and looked down, wiping his eyes. He was quiet for a while before softly speaking. "C-can I hug you?" 

Himiko looked at him shocked but calmly nodded. "Sure." Ouma hugged her tight and let her run soothing circles on his back. "We'll protect you, Ouma."


End file.
